


Untitled I

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, hurricane au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ambiente de la sala de juego estaba recargado con el humo del tabaco, el calor seco y el olor a alcohol; el sonido de los vasos de coñac Courvoisier y la segunda botella de tequila Don Julio. Había risas y miradas entre los jugadores. Flor imperial, full, pareja. Las fichas de colores se iban amontonando, desapareciendo; al igual que las cartas se repartían y daban lugar a una nueva partida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



El ambiente de la sala de juego estaba recargado con el humo del tabaco, el calor seco y el olor a alcohol; el sonido de los vasos de coñac  _Courvoisier_  y la segunda botella de tequila  _Don Julio_. Había risas y miradas entre los jugadores. Flor imperial, full, pareja. Las fichas de colores se iban amontonando, desapareciendo; al igual que las cartas se repartían y daban lugar a una nueva partida.  
  
Seis eran los que estaban en aquel reservado del casino  _Bellagio_ , el sonido de las máquinas tragaperras y el abanico de luces al otro lado de la puerta. Dos de ellos habían sucumbido a la bebida y a la mala suerte de sus jugadas hacía una hora, abandonando la partida y dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero que adornaba el lugar. Uno de ellos todo piernas y brazos largos, vestimenta informal y una edad no admitida en más de la mitad de los establecimientos de Las Vegas. Pero cuando el hijo de un multimillonario de la inversiones en bolsa te pedía un reservado, nadie hacía preguntas. Moon Jongup tenía esa cualidad en sus manos. No hablaba mucho, su nombre y apellido ya lo decían todo por él, dejando las cosas claras sin necesidad del adorno de la palabra. Y había una cosa clara por encima de todo, Joonhong —o Zelo como prefería ser llamado— y él eran una unidad, nadie los separaba. Instinto protector lo llamaban algunos, los presentes en esa sala sabían que era algo más. Sobre todo Bang Yongguk, que con una sonrisa para sí mismo, desvió la mirada de Jongup cogiendo una carta con la mano derecha. Ocho de corazones. Sopesó sus cartas e hizo lo que creyó más oportuno. Le tocó el turno a Youngjae, que se movía inquieto en su silla con una sonrisa que parecía intentar contener pero que se dejaba ver en las comisuras de sus labios. Seguramente confiado en que tenía una buena jugada y burlándose de ellos mentalmente. Podía ser un farol, pero a Youngjae nunca se le había dado bien disimular y sabía jugar bien sus cartas.  
  
Jongup se rindió al final, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa con una calada a su cigarrillo, el humo subiendo en espiral hacia el techo con el movimiento de manos. Se acercó al sofá y cogió a Zelo por el brazo, que gruñó adormilado apoyándose en él. Su pelo rubio en todas direcciones y un puchero seguido de un  _Hyung_  en los labios. En el sofá, Daehyun se removió, brazo cayendo al suelo mientras seguía durmiendo. Boca semiabierta, murmurando palabras sin sentido, mezcla de coreano y un inglés dudoso.  
  
Yongguk le dio un sorbo a su vaso dos partidas más tarde, el sabor amargo del coñac inundándole el paladar. A su otro lado, Himchan se mantenía callado, camisa abierta por el agobio del calor y golpeando con sus nuevas cartas la mesa. Parecía inquieto, lo que le sorprendió. Youngjae al otro lado daba muestras claras de estar entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, sus ojos cerrándose por momentos hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa y se quedó dormido. Himchan empezó a reírse, susurrando un  _Increíble_  y contagiando a Yongguk. Ahora que eran los dos únicos en pie, Yongguk permitió que sus ojos miraran con más detenimiento a Himchan. Con mirada rasgada, su estúpido peinado y su sonrisa burlona, el otro cogió la botella de tequila dándole un sorbo. Una mueca en el rostro mientras la dejaba de nuevo sobre la mesa.  
  
—¿Sigues en pie? —se burló Yongguk, ahora era un uno contra uno.  
  
—¿Tú que crees? —le respondió Himchan, cogiendo una carta, cierto tinte curioso en la voz que notaba por primera vez esa noche.  
  
Yongguk volvió a reír.  _Juguemos._  
  
Pero el juego con el que se pusieron poco se parecía al póker, pues la botella de tequila iba menguando a cada trago que tomaban al perder una mano. Entre miradas burlonas, de insinuación y algo que Yongguk llegaba a discernir en los ojos de Himchan como algo que él mismo sentía. Yongguk empezó a notar en calor agobiante de la bebida en el cuerpo, sumado a un deseo primitivo que intentaba reprimir pero se le hacía difícil. La botella llegó a su fin rato más tarde, con Himchan empezando a hablar mezclando palabras y jugando con el vaso en las manos. Entre risas y movimientos torpes decidieron que lo mejor era subir a la habitación, dejando a Daehyun y Youngjae durmiendo en el reservado. Himchan se tambaleaba más que él en el camino, así que Yongguk le pasó un brazo por los hombros notando el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y el olor del alcohol en su aliento.  
  
Entraron en la habitación que compartían, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos y dejándoles con la habitación a oscuras, sólo iluminada por las luces del exterior que se colaban por el ventanal principal. Se movieron como pudieron, acercándose al cristal para observar la vista. Se podía ver la famosa fuente bailarina del hotel en funcionamiento abajo del todo y el collage de luces de la avenida Strip. Pero a Yongguk poco le importaba la vista en realidad, le importaban más los labios de Himchan. Aquellos que atrapó en un movimiento rápido, empujándolo contra el cristal con un golpe sonoro, los dedos enredándose en el pelo de Himchan y borrando el rastro de aquella raya del mal que le había estado tocando la moral la mitad de la noche. El otro respondió al beso, como si lo estuviera esperando y, sin saber cómo, Yongguk se encontró de repente contra el cristal. Respiración agitada, los manos fuertes de Himchan inmovilizándole mientras le asaltaba con un beso mezcla de labios, dientes y lengua.  
  
—Siempre tan lento, Bang Yongguk —le dijo, separándose de él, la calidez del aliento de Himchan cayendo sobre sus labios.  
  
—Te creía más bebido —respondió, como excusándose, con el bombeo de su corazón en la cabeza.  
  
—Solo estaba fingiendo para que terminases la maldita partida —le susurró al oído, mordiéndole débilmente la oreja.  
  
Yongguk emitió un sonido ronco ante ello, notando un pinchazo en la entrepierna, pegándose más al otro y volviendo a cambiar posiciones. Lo arrinconó de nuevo contra el cristal de la ventana, atacando sus labios, la mandíbula, el cuello. Notaba los músculos de las piernas del otro bajo el traje blanco, los del pecho en su mano que se movía automática por la camiseta abierta, algo que había deseado hacer hacía horas. Recordó de repente el olor del cuero del asiento del descapotable de Himchan, una noche en el desierto tras una carrera por toda la ciudad desafiando los límites, la adrenalina. Las estrellas de ahí arriba las testigos de sus actos. Esta vez era la ciudad que nunca dormía la única testigo de la ropa que iba desapareciendo, de la corbata molesta, el cinturón, de la piel al descubierto y el ritmo cardíaco acelerándose a cada segundo. De los roces, del sudor de una espalda resbalando por el cristal, de los jadeos y susurros, de los labios sobre piel blanda, lengua y saliva. Del cuerpo de Himchan sobre el de Yongguk, sus movimientos, curvándose al llegar al orgasmo y cayendo sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del otro.  
  
Sí, eran testigos mudos de esos encuentros de los que el resto de sus amigos no tenían constancia, que ocurrían cuando menos se lo esperaban. Fruto de una necesidad primaria, o quizás era por esa extraña conexión entre ambos. No lo sabían, simplemente dejaban que pasara, jugando a ver quién caía primero ante el otro. Unas veces en el desierto, otras contra el cristal de un ventana con la ciudad a los pies.  
  
El lugar daba igual en el fondo.

 

 

FIN


End file.
